Recycler
Description The Recycler added to the game for the reason: It will disassemble items when you don't want to get their components back. When the Recycler was added, the Gunsmith Bench was temporary disabled. So don't craft the Gunsmith Bench yet, the Developer may change it in the future. Don't waste your material, so stay tuned with DevBlog. "Let’s start with the house. We’ve added a recycler that processes accumulated waste on your bases. We understand the temptation to loot everything that caught the eyes of experienced survivors and how hard it is not to turn your base into a dump. The very thought of throwing even completely worthless stuff, obtained in battles with zombies makes the heart ache. The recycler will prevent you from making terrible sacrifices and allow you to take unnecessary things apart to get useful resources and even rare items. The function of stripping weapons for parts is now also transferred to the recycler, since the Gunsmith workbench is temporarily unavailable due to changing its functions." (from DevBlog 04/26: Update 1.8.2.) "The magic of a texture atlas comes into effect!" "This workbench will help you to to craft something useful. As you know, to craft something needful you need to disassemble something needless first." "If you guessed we posted a recycler texture, you were completely right." (from https://twitter.com/LastDaySurvival) Crafting Requirements Unlock: *Level: 32 *Craft Points: 2 Materials: *3 Oak Planks *8 Iron Plates *5 Aluminium Bars *1 Light Bulb *20 Bolts *10 Rubber Parts Furniture: *Placement: Plank Floor (Lvl.2) *Max: 1 *Grid Size: 1x1 *Orientation: 2 positions Skills "Item disassembling raises your recycling skill. The higher the skill, the more chances to get rare resources" Recycling Skills has 6 skills, and they are: *Clothes *Melee Weapons *Other *Mechanics *Electronics *Firearms Recycling Skills levels cannot reach 51 (Stop in level 50) (Remember: Tools , when recycling you get skill Melee Weapon.) Usage The 'Recycler '''is used to disassemble things you don't want to get their components. But, not everything can be recycled. When you try to recycle an item, it will take some time. The time varies between 10 m 01 s, and 1 h. Outputs & Percentages There are currently one to three outputs available from each item recycled. The percentage rate of likelihood for each output's drop increases as the relevant level increases, as described below: *Output 1 items gain 1% every three levels. *Output 2 items gain 1% every five levels. *Output 3 items gain 1% every ten levels. The outputs increase until you reach level 50. At level 50 You have an 89% chance of receiving of output 1, 15% chance of receiving output 2, and a 5% chance or receiving output 3. Recycling Table Recyclable Additions With Beta v.1.8.5, the following items were added to the list of recyclables: *Air Filter *Ball Bearing *Bolts *Bottle of Water *Bottle with Gasoline *Empty Bottle *Gas Mask *Nails *Snorkel Mask *Transistor *Wiring Not Recyclable *Alcohol *Aluminium Bar *Aluminium Plate *Aluminium Wire *Animal Rawhide *Bauxite *Berries *Berry Tea *C-4 Explosive *Carrot Stew *Carrot *Charcoal *Cigarettes *Connecting Rod *Copper Ore *Copper Bar *Coupons, Ration Coupon, Survival Kit Coupon, Combat Gear Coupon *Dry Food *Duct Tape *Edible Mushroom *Electronic Circuit *Flare Gun *Fur *Gasoline *Gold Bar *Gun Oil *Iron Bar *Iron Ore *Iron Plate *Jerky *Juicy Steak *Leather *Limestone *Oak Log *Oak Plank *Paints, Black Paint, Blue Paint, Green Paint, Red Paint, White Paint, Yellow Paint *Patterns *Piece of Cloth *Pine Log *Plant Fiber *Raw Meat *Raw Turkey *Roasted Turkey *Rope *Rubber Parts *Scrap Metal *Seeds *Steel Plate *Stone Brick *Strong Alcohol *The Blind One's head *Thick Fabric *Trash *Turret Parts *Warrior Helmet *Warrior Armor *Warrior Greaves *Warrior Boots *Weapon Parts Tips and Trivia *Introduced in Beta v.1.8.2 *Note that when the output stack is at maximum for that item type, recycling stops--for example, when scrap metal produced reaches 50 in the slot. *The most efficient way to maximize high-quality, rare outputs is to first increase the relevant Recycling Skill level with items in that category with the least needed output(s). For example, Light Bulbs level up Electronics (outputting only Scrap Metal at the early, lower drop percentages) without wasting the possibility of Electronic Circuits from items like Mobile Phones or USB Drives that will have better odds at higher levels. *You should recycle the gun/melee weapons when them are in low durability. Gallery File:30814045 652227428448416 7731009689389049522 o.jpg File:Da6RWT6XkAEy-qn.jpg|3D model texture File:DcXFgbFXcAAVBy2.jpg|''Never refuse to reuse. File:De8V-tiXcAIzOpV.jpg|''Fight with zombies. And pollution. #WorldEnvironmentDay'' File:Doomeris recyclables.png|Credits: Doomeris Category:Items Category:Furniture Category:Workstations